


Zombiepocalypse Bible

by alex_kade



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you need to know about The Magnificent Seven's Zombiepocalypse universe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Welcome!

Thank you for your interest in the Zombiepocalypse, or ZP for short, universe! As I've been writing along I realized that I was creating more and more "rules" and character types and weapons than even I could keep track of without forgetting something, so I decided that a universe bible was in order not only for the readers to use as a reference, but for myself, as well. In this bible you will find key information about the setting, the characters, the class order of the new world, the creatures, and the weapons being used. This will be an ever-updating bible, meaning it will constantly be edited and added to as the story continues and more and more information is revealed. That being said, if/when other writers decide they may want to play in this crazy little sandbox I've created, any details that seem to keep popping up in any future stories (ie, something that a writer has created that proves to be popular amongst the fans) will be added as universe canon to this bible as long as it stays true to the original work (ie, if someone invents a name for one of the toys that I haven't given a name to and it sticks, I'll add it as canon and probably use it in any future stories I tinker with). 

Now, for a little bit about the creation of the universe. This is a story I began tinkering with back in...2010. It started as just a funny little concept in my brain, then my muse latched onto it and wouldn't let it go until I started writing it down. I had written a few of the chapters years ago, but life got busy and things got uprooted and I had to put things aside for a while. It resurfaced in 2014 after things calmed down enough for me to go back to fanfiction writing, and with all the zombie popularity that swarmed the world over with The Walking Dead (which I won't touch with a twenty-foot pole!), I thought it would be a great time to premiere this universe.

In truth, I can't stand zombies. They scare the bejeezus out of me! However, I love movies like Warm Bodies and Shaun of the Dead that either make fun of them or make them less frightening. Writing them into a story for myself where I can create all the rules also makes them less frightening for me. The concept of pitting my favorite seven guys against them in an apocalyptic world not only gets out my personal "zombies must die!" aggressions, but it also creates a fun, intense universe that the boys can run around in with almost no laws to hinder their actions. It's them against the world, against not only zombies but the people who have learned to take advantage of the chaos, and most importantly, it's them against a virus that will one day render humanity extinct if they can't find a way to stop it. 

As far as the name of the universe goes, sure, I could've just gone with the proper "Zombie Apocalypse" moniker, but I didn't want to, lol. "Zombie Apocalypse" sounds ominous, like the syllables hit harder and you have to say it slower. "Zombiepocalypse" rolls off the tongue faster and is easier to say, making it kind of fun. That's what I wanted for this universe. I didn't go into it with the intention of writing a horror story. I wanted a fun adventure that happens to have some horrific things in it. The boys are still capable of having a good time while surviving in this new world, so why not have a little fun with the title? I'm all for anything that makes zombies a little less scary. ;)

So...that's that for the intro! If you're reading through the rest of this and think I might have missed something important, please feel free to send me a message. Remember, this is only current up to where we are in the story (with a few extra details I embellished on just to make things a little more clear). I'll continue to add more information as I go along, and I'll be sure to let you all know in the author notes of future ZP chapters when I've updated the bible so you can come back here and check it out.

Enjoy!

 

~Alex Kade


	2. The Setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (as seen in the opening of the Pilot episode)

_Two years from now, The Higher Hopes Foundation - a medical research facility in Shreveport, Louisiana - will create the prototype for a vaccine that is designed to rid the world of the HIV virus. Upon testing, it is discovered that the vaccine may also contain some regenerative properties that, if successfully enhanced, will allow the human body to essentially heal its own damage to a limited extent._

_Four years from now, with the vaccine still in its experimental phases, The Rising Corporation in Denver, Colorado (rival to The Higher Hopes Foundation), will hire a team of the world's most successful practitioners in the craft of theft to steal the vaccine and all the research that goes with it. The operation is a success and Rising immediately begins extensive experimentation, much of which falls outside the bounds of legal practice. Lab technicians test various new forms of the vaccine on rats, horses, pigs, birds, fish, monkeys, human volunteers, and even on the corpses of John and Jane Doe's who lay unclaimed in the local morgues._

_Five years from now, the results of Rising's carelessness bring about a swarm of human bodies, neither alive nor dead, wandering the streets and feasting on any living being they can touch. Once bitten by these living corpses, the victim falls prey to the vaccine-turned-virus, joining into the ranks of the Diseased mere hours after infected saliva mixes with living, flowing blood. All attempts to stop the rapidly growing numbers of the putrid masses are in vain, felling entire armies, then entire nations. The living are left to roam the Earth in small numbers, constantly on the run from both the Undead and from each other. Laws no longer exist, crime runs rampant, there is no trust amongst those who survive together in wandering communities, and fear becomes the one and only constant._

_But, there are those rare survivors who still hold out hope for humanity. They haven't given up on the world just yet, and will risk everything to fight for the lives they used to have. Somewhere out there, there exists a cure for the virus man created, and it becomes the sole mission for the brave few left with their souls still intact to find it. These men and women, these heroes, are the last spark of salvation for mankind, and they will stop at nothing save death itself, to put the planet back in order._

_This is their story..._


	3. The Characters

**_Lead:_ **

**Chris Larabee:**

* _Origin:_ New Mexico

* _Once-employed:_ Army Ranger

* _Class:_ None

* _Distinguishing Features:_  Dresses all in black

* _Weapons:_ Twin Army issue M9 Berettas

* _Skills:_  Marksmanship (handguns), First Aid (combat trauma), Leadership, Attack Strategy

* _Important History:_ Friend of Buck Wilmington's since at least middle school age where he often lead Buck into mischief, part of and eventual leader of Buck's Ranger unit, took four bullets (three in the vest and one in the flesh) meant for his best friend while out in the field, had something dark happen not long before he and his unit were deployed to fight infected that had a major effect on his character

* _Character Notes:_  Has made it his personal mission to keep Dr. Nathan Jackson alive while the doc is working on creating a vaccine against the virus. Is the silently recognized leader of the team who tends to think ahead and work through issues with a cool demeanor, though can come off as a little gruff at times. Has a knack for reading the value in a person's skillset, and is capable of pushing aside prejudices in regards to a person's past or personality when he identifies a skill as an asset. Can be a little intimidating at times and is a man that unconsciously demands respect, but he also has a wicked sense of humor that peeks out here and there when the mood strikes. Is very respectful of his team's privacy and will not micromanage them or ask questions that he feels aren't imperative to their survival. As long as they have his back when it matters he'll have theirs.

**Buck Wilmington:**

_*Origin:_ New Mexico

* _Once-employed:_ Army Ranger

* _Class:_ None

* _Distinguishing Features:_ Thick mustache

* _Weapons:_ Army issue M9 Beretta, M4 carbine rifle

* _Skills:_ Marksmanship (handguns, decent with the rifle), First Aid (combat trauma), Winning Over Women (self-proclaimed), Cooking (can make full feasts out of virtually nothing)

* _Important History:_ Chris's best friend since middle school and once part of his Ranger unit, grew up poor where his mother taught him how to best utilize what was already in his possession ("taught him how to survive")

* _Character Notes:_ Tends to be pretty care-free and generally jovial, but can get very serious when the situation calls for it. Will protect the people he cares about with frightening intensity when trouble arises. Likens himself to be a ladies man by nature, and seems to have gotten himself into trouble on more than one occasion with his promiscuous ways. Is equal parts respectfully fascinated and immaturely amused by JD, whose youth and style of dress are at odds with his skillset in Buck's eyes. Enjoys being helpful to the team and will willingly take on duties such as cleaning, cooking, and just watching over "the flock."

**Vin Tanner:**

_*Origin:_ Texas

* _Once-employed:_ SWAT Sniper

* _Class:_ None

* _Distinguishing Features:_ Long, dirty-blond hair generally tied back

* _Weapons:_.357 Sig, Tango-51 precision rifle

* _Skills:_ Marksmanship (all guns, specializes in long range)

* _Important History:_ Grew up on "the wrong side of the tracks." His entire SWAT team was killed post-infection (unknown whether they fell to the virus or to other means). Had a tight relationship with his late captain.

* _Character Notes:_ Generally quiet and laid back. Has a sort of water-off-a-duck personality and a clever sense of humor always riding just below the surface. Has a knack for being able to read people's personality types and potential hidden motives, complimenting Chris's ability to read a person's value. Feels a connection to Chris possibly due to the fact that Larabee reminds him of his late SWAT captain. Has a deep hatred for Poachers, believing that the Diseased are not animals to be hunted down like prize game. Kills only out of necessity and will not shoot a man in the back unless it is absolutely called for. Is capable of very quickly weighing all the options and coming to reasonable conclusions when confronted with conflict. Has very good natural instincts.

**John Dunne (JD) aka the Toymaker:**

* _Origin:_ Unknown except "back east"

* _Once-employed:_ Student

* _Class:_ Scavenger (though Vin argues against that)

* _Distinguishing Features:_ Steampunk (wears Victorian era clothing by choice). Tends to sport a pair of brass, tinted-lensed goggles on his head. Youngest member of the team.

* _Weapons:_ Twin 1877 Colt Lightening revolvers, Weena, myriad of other homemade weapons designed by himself that are all Steampunk in nature (see toy list)

* _Skills:_ Marksmanship (revolvers, remote weapons), Engineering (mechanical and electrical)

* _Important History:_ Has had damaging run-ins with both Pirates and Poachers. Has been commissioned by Josiah Sanchez for a few years to build weapons. Was taken in by elderly couple Hank and Ruthie following the death of his mother (whom he was forced to shoot after she turned), but the couple was murdered by looters. His antique pistols once belonged to the old man and had been stolen by the looters, which JD was able to retrieve (it is unknown how he accomplished this). Began building weapons as a means to help other people protect themselves against the same fate.

* _Character Notes:_ Full of youthful energy and exuberance despite having been on his own in such a tragic setting. Highly intelligent, quick-witted, and extremely independent. Is incredibly jaded by incidents from his past, but has a kind heart and an unconscious desire to be a part of a family. Loves Weena more than anything else he owns, almost treating her as more of a companion than a vehicle. Has a violent hatred of Pirates, but readily accepted Ezra Standish into the fold after seeing the man help save their lives and upon hearing the reasons for his having ridden with a Pirate crew. Has a certain naïve desire to trust those that have earned it in his eyes.

**Nathan Jackson aka Doc:**

* _Origin:_ Shreveport, Louisiana

* _Once-employed:_ Higher Hopes Foundation - research scientist

* _Class:_ None

* _Distinguishing Features:_ Dark skin. Generally has a lab coat with him or on him.

* _Weapons:_ Twin retractable blades that he wears on his forearms, courtesy of Toymaker

* _Skills:_ Blades, Biology and Chemical Engineering, First Aid (though prefers not to have to be a trauma surgeon if he doesn't have to be)

* _Important History:_ Was on the original team of doctors working on the HIV vaccine, and now is the only one remaining. Has been working to design a cure for the mutated virus created by the Rising Corporation. Was friends with Josiah Sanchez for years prior to the fall of civilization.

* _Character Notes:_ Incredibly passionate about his cause to the point of being stubborn. Has a kind heart and a desire to help others in need. Like JD, also has a highly independent streak that may have a penchant for getting him into trouble. Doesn't seem to understand his own value to the fate of humanity and can put himself into reckless situations at times when he doesn't need to. Is a little less trusting of people than some of the others on his team, but will point out his reasons in a logical way, acting as a precautionary, intelligent balance to simple gut instinct. Adapts an almost impish quality when introduced to a new scientific challenge or when getting to play with Josiah's "toys." Is flustered by and takes a little bit of blame for the vaccine having been stolen from Higher Hopes, allowing him to recognize that the fault didn't solely lie with Rising. This enables him to be able to see past some of his insecurities in regards to Ezra and prompts him to try to use the man for his knowledge instead of fighting with him.

**Josiah Sanchez:**

* _Origin:_ Shreveport, Louisiana

* _Once-employed:_ Preacher

* _Class:_ None

* _Distinguishing Features:_ Greying hair and beard. Large, muscular build. Oldest member of the team.

* _Weapons:_ The Archangels (see toy list)

* _Skills:_ Music (piano), Knowledge (worldly cultures and religious beliefs), Combat (specialty weapons)

* _Important History:_ Friends with Nate for years prior to the fall of civilization. Has been commissioning JD to build weapons for him for a long time, and is one of the few people who was privy to JD's identity on a personal level. Ex-preacher whose parishioners all died off long ago.

* _Character Notes:_ Is considered to be "a little off his rocker" due to the events of the fall of society. Has a tendency to speak in what are almost riddles to outsiders, but it's not intentional on his part. Has a general joy of life and seems to just want to be involved in whatever isn't boring at the time. Strongly believes in a man's word, so will accept anyone into his fold that his friends will vouch for. Wants to see the good in everyone, but will readily fight against those he believes to be innately evil in nature. Likes to observe and inwardly speculate about people as a means of trying to understand them, but often keeps those speculations to himself. Enjoys a good fight, a good drink, a good story, and a good woman if there is one. Coined the term "Hellhounds" (see creature list). Has an almost fatherly need to look out for JD.

**Ezra Standish:**

* _Origin:_ Resides in Denver, Colorado. Accent places him originally as a Southerner, possibly Georgia or South Carolina

* _Once-employed:_ The Rising Corporation - "advanced security detail"

* _Class:_ Pirate (by force, now defunct)

* _Distinguishing Features:_ Southern accent with an odd speech pattern, red leather jacket, gold tooth

* _Weapons:_ Double barreled, black pocket pistol often hidden in his boot (DoubleTap .45 ACP convertible to a 9mm) , Quick tongue (as some would say)

* _Skills:_ Slight of hand. Persuasion. Acrobatics (motorbikes)

* _Important History:_ Like Vin, also had a rough childhood where he was forced to fend for himself. Mother taught him how to steal, and presumably how to lie. Was captured by Pirates in Colorado Springs while on a supply run, then rode with them for around two months where he was known as Mercury (stole the name from the man known to have lead the band of thieves responsible for stealing the vaccine-turned-virus from Higher Hopes). Seems to have run into quite a bit of trouble due to his association with the Rising Corporation where his job being to keep experts from breaking into the building.

* _Character Notes:_ Cunning, secretive, and distrusting of pretty much everyone. Is incredibly difficult to figure out, making it hard for others to trust him in return, but he can turn almost any situation to his advantage regardless of that. Prefers to be on his own and gets agitated and a little short-tempered when forced to spend too much time in the company of others. Tends to put off the vibe that he only wishes to look out for himself, but continues to prove that image as being wrong when he puts himself in danger to help others. Clearly feels a deep sense of guilt for his involvement in the spread of the disease, and though he fears it, he'll submit to any punishment that others wish to dole out against him, turning himself into the proverbial scapegoat for Rising's misdeeds. He does not tolerate anyone who harms children. Has a mystery supplier who can probably get him a new leather jacket ("amongst other things") that Ezra seems to have a bit of a dislike for.

**_Supporting:_ **

**Unknown**


	4. The Classes

**Pirates:** Organized thieves and murderers. They rule over open territory, attacking traveling parties to steal supplies and forcefully "recruit" members. They may take people hostage to use as slaves back in their camps, or as they call it, their "Ports." They use a series of hand signals, colors, and symbols to identify who they are, what crew they ride with, what their role is in that crew, and what their intentions are. Pirates tend to use dirty fighting tactics (explosives are a favorite), and pretty much always get around on motorbikes.

 **Poachers:** Glorified zombie hunters. They take pleasure in killing as many of the Diseased as possible, but they never do it for the sake of helping others. If they're killing in the name of another human, they're doing it for a high price. They are highly competitive with each other and have rankings based on number of kills, hunting technique, and collected "trophies" (items or body parts collected from the corpses). Poachers prefer to go after the Infected, but have no qualms against gunning down any innocent people who happen to stand in their way or threaten their rank. A higher rank generally means a higher pay rate when called upon by the desperate public in need of an "extermination."

 **Scavengers:** Dumpster divers. Scavengers are generally considered to be the rats of the human race. They tend to hang out in or near junkyards, living off of the junk and leftovers from others. There are many of them, but they tend to prefer solitude, traveling alone so they don't stand out amongst humans or Diseased. Scavengers are often considered to be dimwitted by most people, but in truth they tend to be more intelligent than they seem. They're thrifty and fast, and can get in and out of places without much notice. They know how to survive on their own without having to depend on anyone but themselves, and would probably outlast all other classes of humanity in the event that the virus were to completely annihilate it. Considering them to be the roaches of the human race would be more appropriate than calling them the rats.

 **Marshals:** The law. There is no overall Marshal organization, but rather it's a title given to those who have set up their own method of protection and justice within each human settlement. They create their own justice system, making laws and doling out punishments as they see fit. Some Marshals utilize older, more fair methods of keeping order in their settlements while others work under a system of fear-born respect. Marshals often consist of prior law or military personnel, and can be either elected into their position, or they can take it by force. Because of that, Marshals as a whole cannot be seen as either "good" or "evil." They do their jobs and keep the people in their settlements generally alive and protected against attack. Whether they are loved or hated is up to the individual, but their authority is respected either way. To go against a Marshal is to potentially put the whole settlement at risk, so there is rarely ever a challenge to their position.


	5. The Creatures

**Zombies:** "Zombie" tends to be a slang term and isn't used very frequently, most likely an unconscious refusal to acknowledge the existence of what was previously just a "movie monster." It is also claimed that the term is incorrect because the current "zombies" are not just random corpses capable of reanimating themselves. A person who dies from any other method aside from infection from the virus will not suddenly return as a member of the Undead. The virus must be injected into the bloodstream to take affect, though in all other aspects, those who are infected fit all characteristics of the zombie profile. They are walking corpses, which means they are incapable of moving at the full speed of a living human. They can move at a swift walking pace if their limbs are not damaged, are capable of climbing, and may be seen alone or traveling in hordes. Actual communication doesn't seem to play into effect within a horde, but they will react to one another's energy signatures (ie, if one stiffens in response to a noise, the rest will stiffen even if they hadn't heard the noise). They have an insatiable hunger and infect others via their saliva passed through bite wounds, or by mixing their blood with that of a living organism. They can only be killed if their heads are severed from their bodies, or at least damaged enough that messages are no longer being relayed through the nervous system. More common names for zombies are Diseased, Infected, or Undead.

To change into a zombie is called "being turned." Once infected, the virus spreads through the body at alarming speeds. The idea of just cutting off a limb to prevent a turn has been proven ineffective. A human will become a full member of the Infected within an hour of exposure to the virus with varying symptoms taking hold during the process of dying. One of the symptoms is the loss of coloration in the eyes, turning both the iris and pupil a light blue prior to death, after which the eyes turn a milky white.

 **Hellhounds:** The only people who knowingly use this term are the members of the Seven who adopted it from Josiah as the name for infected dogs. Animals cannot be turned in the same way that humans can, but some do succumb to many of the same behavioral traits as the Diseased. Hellhounds are incredibly violent and constantly hungry, particularly for live prey, but they are not dead, meaning they can be killed via any conventional means. The virus instead acts as a constant adrenaline boost, making them faster and stronger than an average canine would be in a relaxed state. Stuck in a stage of pre-death, the eyes of infected dogs are always pale blue and sensitive to bright light. They will come out during the day if there is prey to be hunted, but otherwise prefer to travel at night.


	6. The Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of the Toymaker's zombie-fighting inventions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note - all of the Toymaker's inventions are signed with a tiny picture of twin revolvers crossing over one another and the initials "JD"

**Nathan's Blades:** Much like a spring-loaded derringer, these blades are kept hidden up the sleeves until the wearer triggers them out of their casing. They span just over the length of the entire forearm, giving them just enough length to sever an opponent's head (at far too close a range for Chris's comfort!), but not too much length to make them uncomfortable to wear against the arm when retracted. While the blades are made of highly sharpened steel, the casings are molded in bronze, giving them an antique look.

 **Flash Boxes:** Used for blinding Hellhounds, these flash bombs are shaped like tiny, solid gold boxes that are wound up with jewelry box keys. The winding acts almost like pulling back the string of a crossbow, creating tension inside that, when released, will act as the trigger to set off the flash. An impact with any surface, or jostling the box too much, will trigger the bomb once wound, which is why JD keeps them dormant in his bag.

 **Exploding Rounds:** Special bullets designed to explode on impact, making them capable of killing a zombie with one shot from a handgun instead of having to waste several rounds. Toymaker keeps a ready stash of magazines available for just about every type of firearm that is still commonly found in their time (mostly the standard issue military and police firearms, common 9mm consumer handguns, and good old fashioned shot guns, along with his special rounds for his revolvers). He makes it a point to keep up his supply of rounds, never knowing who or what he might run into during his travels.

 **Weena:** The tank! Named after the hero's love interest in "The Time Machine," (H.G. Wells is considered to be one of the fathers of Steampunk), this vehicle serves as transport, workshop, and second home to the Toymaker. It was designed for functionality, not aesthetics, so it pretty much looks like a camouflaged metal box on wheels. It has no windows, but the panels and ventilation slits built into the sides give it an appearance of having long, hidden windows similar to those on a stretch hummer. There is also an attachment on top that looks like just another box stacked on the roof. This box hides a long range cannon with enough room to spare to house a single person lying down inside, handy for firing rifle shots out through the ventilation slits. The panels at the sides also house weapons, some of which are known to be assault rifles. There is a flame thrower tucked beneath the rig at the front of the vehicle.

True to his Steampunk nature, Toymaker spent two years perfecting Weena to his standards, designing her to run on steam and solar powering in a system that recycles the water as much as possible before he has to refill the tank. It is started up by going through a process of turning several crank wheels and pulling a few levers that are built into the console, and there is another crank wheel on the ceiling that powers the inside light tubes that run the length of the vehicle. Built with no windows for safety purposes, he drives the rig using a system of live camera feeds and radar screens to get himself around ("like playing a video game"), steering with a control column that would seem to be more in place inside an old cropduster plane than a car. The other levers and buttons built into the console are used to control the weapon systems.

The interior of the rig strongly resembles that of a camper trailer, the kind where all the furniture can be folded up against the walls to keep the walkway cleared. There is a table with two attached bench seats, a cushioned "couch" bench, and a twin bed that can all be folded down. The workshop is a separate room in the back that is large enough to hold two people comfortably, three if they don't mind being a little cramped. It houses all of Toymaker's tools, his gear, and a number of unfinished toys that he is either making for himself or as commissioned weapons.

Due to all the extra gear built into the rig, as well as to create confusion for enemies, the door is built into the front of the rig. It's more like a hatch that swings out, and is wide enough for a bigger person to fit through comfortably, but not two side by side. This allows for passengers to get in and out while passing by the elaborate console.

**Josiah's Archangels:**

*Uriel: Angel associated with fire and prophecy. Shaped like a golden cross in which the two adjoining pieces are sculpted to resemble paper scrolls, it becomes something akin to a torpedo launcher that spits out fireballs at alarming speed. The fire is white-hot, and will burn a zombie (or anything else the fire touches) to nothing but blackened, ashy bone in a matter of seconds.

*Metatron: Angel associated with the love and protection of children. One of Josiah's golden gauntlets, he wears this one on his left wrist. The top of the gauntlet holds a small box with etchings of angelic children playing tag around the sides and back. In the front are four openings, each housing a small cherub nestled inside. When activated, the cherubs fly out of their casing trailing a long string of invisible razor wire behind them that is capable of quickly detaching zombie heads from their bodies.

*Sandalphon: Twin brother to Metatron and the angel associated with music. This gauntlet is worn on the right hand, similar in looks to Metatron, only with a solid box on top etched with musical notes. Instead of cherubs, wires come down from the box and attach to rings worn on all four of the knuckles. When tugged on all at once, Sandalphon is activated and the lid of the box pops up to allow for the musical note-shaped antenna to spring out. These send remote control signals to the cherubs, allowing Josiah to steer their movements in flight like a model plane. The gauntlet plays music as the varying strings are tugged on, making it possible for Josiah to know which cherub he is controlling to perform what action.


End file.
